


Cassandra Week

by OuMiyuki



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Best Friends, Cassandra Week, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Touching, Friends to Lovers, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Painting, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Rapunzel declares it Cassandra Week. Her little, not so little, round-about way to getting Cass to know that she loves her and wants her.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Cassandra Week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pikawaifu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikawaifu/gifts).



> **I’m hooked on them. Yes, I am.**
> 
> **I love Cassandra. Yes, I do.**
> 
> **And this is because of you, Parker >w<**
> 
> **May you enjoy~ XD**

Rapunzel wakes naturally on her own. Eyes open wide and alert as she was excited to wake since she went to sleep last night.

_It’s the day!_

Pascal wheels down from above and they exchanged a knowing look.

“It’s Cassandra Week, Pascal! You know what that means right~?” The Princess was up and hyped, more so than any other day; and that says a lot.

_Ohhhh!! I am so excited!!_

Pascal nods with almost equal enthusiasm as he liked it when his best friend was smiling and ready to whip up something crazy together. Pascal follows Rapunzel as she headed in the direction of her canvases.

“First we gotta paint--”

The big and tall doors she was getting used to open in a swift motion and the girl she loves seeing first thing in the morning strides in. Except...

“ _First,_ we get you changed and hair brushed, Raps.” Cassandra had her serious face on.

_Right. Cass is always on lady-in-waiting mode unless I do something._

Rapunzel lets her lady-in-waiting pull her behind the screen divider, putting her in a new, clean dress and got her many, many, many metres long of hair into a lovely braid. Still long but long good. Especially with the flowers added in.

_Cass always knows what I like~_

Rapunzel has a humming in her heart as her cheery mood only spikes with Cass in the room. “Good morning, Cass~”

Cassandra pats the dress straight. “Morning. And it’s time for-”

“I requested little duties today!” Rapunzel beams; eager to hear the good news of affirmation.

_For painting!_

“Yes, but you still got these...” Cass hands Rapunzel a piece of paper which opened to be a _long_ list, again.

Rapunzel sighs. Cass observing her reaction over her shoulder before smiling slightly, walking back to Raps. “But...”

Cass points at various parts of the list. Rapunzel’s eyes widen just as her smile does and she throws her arms around the unsuspecting girl.

“Raps!”

Rapunzel laughs heartily, ignoring Cassandra’s groans of protests at being glomped. “Thank you for scheduling my painting hours!”

Cassandra does her I’ve-got-your-back smile which the blonde loves. “It wasn’t hard to convince everyone else that you’re doing something sophisticated with those ink.”

“Lots of thoughts and feelings and love in them!” Rapunzel chips in, hand spreading wide as she twirled happily around the room.

_For you~ And those I paint for~_

“Breakfast first.” Cass opened the door for the princess to exit.

Rapunzel skips out, exposing her bare feet.

The princess turns, knowing she’s caught but she does a big shrug. And Cass with her fine browns raised shook her head with a smile. Letting Pascal exit the room before she closes the door.

.

.

.

Rapunzel steps outside where her parents are at the table already eating.

“Hi mom, dad.” Rapunzel gives them each a huge smile as she gets in her seat, picking up her fork and knife to get some food in her stomach.

The King smiles as she ate, happy to see his daughter safe and jolly. He shares a look with his wife.

“Rapunzel.” The Queen calls for her daughter’s attention.

“Yewearh?” Rapunzel forgetting her manners responds with her mouth full of food. Seeing her mom give a look, she turns sheepish. “Sorry.”

“You seem to be in a very good mood today... Is there any reason?” The Queen throws her question to her daughter before taking another bite of her scrambled eggs.

“Oh! I am in a good mood, mom!” The Princess’s smile only grows bigger as she stabs the meat on the plate, surprising her mom just a little and her dad a lot.

“Care to tell what got you in such a jolly mood?” The Queen returns an amused smile.

Rapunzel swallows and announces, “It’s Cassandra Week!”

The King and Queen traded looks - this time both were puzzled.

Rapunzel hops to her feet. “Thank you for the meal. You’ll all find out what’s going on soon enough! Bye dad, bye mom!”

And Rapunzel was off.

* * *

Rapunzel was never one to be able to hide her excitement for anything. And so, it did not take long for the castle to be bustling with whispers and loud chatters about Cassandra Week.

Cassandra was dumbfounded when Pete the guard says he looks forward to the occasion. She hid her puzzlement behind a quick nod and “I got to go.”

Knowing Rapunzel’s full schedule, she knew the Princess’s sitting class should be over and she would be back in her room – that was where the onyx-haired girl rushed to.

“Raps!” Cassandra starts the moment she opens the door.

“Hi, Cass~” Rapunzel hums thoughtfully after a bubbly greeting, eyes back on her canvas, brush in hand.

“Not _Hi Cass~_ What do you mean Cassandra Week?” Cassandra was confused, amused...but mostly confused as she stood, arms crossed in front of Rapunzel for answers.

“It’s a week to appreciate you. Is what it means.” Rapunzel faces her best friend with an eager smile and sparkle in her eyes.

“And...who said so?” Cassandra was not buying this, and would rather not have this embarrassing sounding week occur.

“I did!” Rapunzel had that big twinkle in her eye again and that usual ‘that’s how it is’ way of speaking. Cass uncrossed her arms.

“But you’ll be the only one who knows this? And the only one doing something? Isn’t that weird?” Cass tries to bring up questions to lessen the uncalled for enthusiasm Raps has for her coined week.

It did not work, however, as it only fuelled Rapunzel’s big pool of zest. “Yes!! Isn’t that amazing? I invented something! Again~ And this time it’s going to blow people off their feet in good ways!!”

Cassandra looked to Pascal for help but the little chameleon had a mini beret on for the occasion. The swordswoman throws her hands in the air.

“Okay. You do you, Raps. I’ll be...busy with duties.” Cass makes her way to the door; her lady-in-waiting duties are wayyyy too much to stand here and fight a losing battle in dissuading the stubborn Princess.

Rapunzel sings and okay as she got back to her canvas.

“You know where to find me if you need me.” Cassandra adds before shutting the door after seeing Rapunzel’s game face (a different one) focused on the blank canvas. Cass could not help but feel...very much loved by her princess and best friend.

“So...Pascal Sir~”

Pascal straightened his back and had a smart look on, ever-ready.

Rapunzel giggles. “What do you think I should paint?”

Pascal squeaks his opinion, a hand spread to the right.

“You’re right. I do have ideas. What do you think about...Cass in her lady-in-waiting dress, and that soft smile she has which she doesn’t show all the time! It’s a side only I know~”

Pascal makes a noise. And Rapunzel bobs his head. “And you.” Pascal nods in delight.

“That’s a good idea then! But that’s day one...I need another six.”

Pascal makes another sound, pointing to the canvas and Rapunzel and canvas again.

“You’re right, Pascal. I’ll know what to paint because I know Cass the best!” Rapunzel takes her best friend up to nuzzle before picking up her brush again, dabbing it in paint and beginning.

Rapunzel painted, painted and painted. And as the hours flew she was finally done! Seven masterpieces for each day of Cassandra Week. The Princess did a little dance around her room. Even rolling on her bed for a moment before skipping back to Day One’s piece.

“Are you ready, Pascal?”

The chameleon saluted and hops onto the canvas as Rapunzel picked it up and headed outside. Calling a meeting with her subjects and anyone available at such an impromptu call.

* * *

“Citizens of Corona. Ladies, gentlemen, soldiers, boys, girls, horses and…chameleon.” Rapunzel added as she winks at Pascal; the little green buddy puffing his chest out proudly. “Today, I gather everyone here for the lovely occasion of Cassandra Week!”

Mixed chatter, cheers and murmurs spread in the crowd gathered. “I’m sure all of you have heard about this Week I have announced and Maximus and the guards to spread around town.”

Rapunzel puts her hands together, nervous and excited to share. “To give a summary…It’s a whole, full week for me…and anyone of you to appreciate my lady-in-waiting, best friend…and loyal subject to Corona – Cassandra!”

Rapunzel clapped excitedly, Pascal too before many claps resounded along.

“So, so!! My first painting for day one is…”

Rapunzel steps up to the canvas hidden by silk cloth. “Lady-in-waiting Cassandra.”

The crowd was a collective “oohhhh” at the well-drawn painting of the usually stern-looking girl who was now shown with a gentle smile that captivated not only the Princess but even those looking at it.

A citizen shouted, “Is that really Cassandra?”

Rapunzel beamed. “I’m glad you asked. This indeed is Cassandra!”

And just as Rapunzel began explaining her painting, Cassandra herself returned from her training to see a crowd gathered and…a painting of her being the centre of attention.

_“Raps??”_ Cass spoke under her breath, unsettled and worried for whatever the Princess was saying.

“Cassandra tend to look angry, serious and absolutely unfriendly. However! She is in actuality really sweet and gentle and nice. Just as I captured here – where she patiently do up my hair and get dressed for the public. I just love how she…”

Rapunzel drones on until Pascal reminds her of the time. Lots of claps actually sounded before they went back to town.

Cassandra is beside Raps in record timing. “What was that?”

“What was what?” Rapunzel picked up her painting.

“That!” Cass points at the painting. “And that!” Cass sweeps her hand across the empty arena.

“My presentation for day one of Cassandra Week, Cass. Did you like it?”

Cassandra stared into those green eyes filled with passion and honesty. Cassandra sighs; nothing she can do against Raps’ goodwill. “Can you just…not talk _so much_ about me like that? It’s embarrassing to hear.”

Raps nods. “I can do that!”

* * *

Day two of Cassandra Week and many were gathered once more for Rapunzel to present to.

“Voila!” The Princess revealed another painting – this time it was Cassandra in her sparring clothes, holding her sword after she just slashed her target; expression proud and posture strong.

There were many cheers already; loving the bold colours and action-depicted.

“This is Cassandra. And she is strong. So strong, I have nothing to fear when I have her by my side.” Rapunzel finishes short and sweet. Seeing Cass in the crowd; thinking she’s probably mistaking the sun’s ray for blush on her best friend’s face.

* * *

Day three, Rapunzel had Maximus on “stage” too as she unveiled her painting of Cassandra riding a horse. Fast and determined, graceful and simply amazing on the steed.

“Cass here rides super well. Maximus agrees. Don’t you, Max?” Rapunzel begins her speech which was more a conversation now.

Max neighed, a big smile and proud nods.

Cassandra in the crowd could only cover her face with one hand and groan.

Rapunzel took that happily. She likes making Cass groan.

* * *

Day four was simply put as blush-inducing the moment Cassandra laid eyes on the painting.

“Cassandra Week Day Four, people! And I just wanted so, so, so, so, soooo much! To let everyone know that I am in good hands and rarely late for anything! Because I have Cass to pull me to places fast and safely!”

Rapunzel laughs at her own story and admission to being distracted enough to need her lady-in-waiting to rush her to places she needs to be.

Cassandra noticed some stares coming her way so she took big strides away from those smiling gazes.

_“Why are they enjoying this so much?? It’s my duty to do so… Plus I wouldn’t want Raps to have a bad rep…”_ Cassandra mumbled to herself till she realized how much she cared for Raps and had to shake those thoughts away; caring is normal. It’s not like she’s caring because she…

* * *

Rapunzel came out to greet the crowd with one word – “Hugs~!!”

The Princess hugs Pascal before she continued. “They are the best way to tell someone you’re there for them and that you love them.”

Raps remove the cloth to show her painting – it was Cassandra and her hugging during the Challenge of the Brave. “I love this one hug and decided to paint it because Cass allowed me to hug her then. And it just made me so relieved that I didn’t make her be upset with me…”

Someone in the crowd goes, “Of course she wouldn’t be!”

“How could anyone stay angry at you, Princess!”

Rapunzel smiles, happy to have the support of her subjects. “Thank you… Thank you. But truly. It is the power of hugs! I hope everyone here can understand how Cass’s hugs are simply amazing. And that you’d turn to hug one another too~”

Everyone cheered and begun hugging each other which Cassandra skilfully ducked and dodged. Rapunzel waved at her and Cass shook her head, easily climbing up the steps.

“Cass-”

“Not this time, Raps.” Cass tried to hide a grin as she headed into the castle leaving Rapunzel slightly pouty from not getting a hug when everyone else is hugging. But a smile soon bloomed again as she loved that teasing side too.

* * *

“A-Ahem.” The Princess clears her throat; she was more or less getting used to this talking to huge crowd experience and she realized that clearing your throat was a good way to get ready and get everyone’s attention.

Rapunzel scans the crowd to see if she can find Cassandra in it. Not seeing that pretty head of black, the Princess decides to continue.

Stepping up to take the cloth in her hand, “Today…I have you camping, stars and Cassandra!”

The Princess unravels the painting of a mixed shade of dark blue, illuminated with the glowing stars, and on the forest green and brown…lays Cassandra beside Rapunzel, hands over her torso and gazing at the sky. Rapunzel herself gazing at the girl beside her.

“We went camping…sometime…That we do not need to disclose when. But the point is Cassandra, have these sort of quiet moments too! And I just love how the stars glow with her. Don’t you all agree?”

Cassandra who was at the side of all the crowd rolled her eyes endearingly at Rapunzel trying her best to cover up the fact that she was exposing the truth that they sneaked out the castle at night to stargaze.

But also…she could not help but smile at Rapunzel who was once again gushing about a side of her Rapunzel likes.

* * *

As the final day rolled by, the number of people in the arena filled all the way outside of the castles as they wanted to see the painting their Princess did for Cassandra Week.

And as each day has gone, Cassandra found herself being given wide smiles, pat on the back, and even hugs! She could only feel embarrassed, appreciated yes, but very much embarrassed. She too, was in the crowd and eager for this to end.

Rapunzel hurries out after making her people wait a good ten minutes. “I am SO sorry, everyone. I had to add an additional stroke! Or strokes… But ah, here it is. Here we are!”

The blonde went on to talk about how much she’s going to miss getting to share how much she loved Cassandra, but nonetheless had lots of fun.

“So~ Who’s ready to see my final piece for Cassandra Week?” Rapunzel smiles hugely, hands hovering over the veil.

And everyone cheered so loudly, hands pumped up and eyes glued to the hidden canvas.

“Alright…I want everyone…to take a deep breath.” Everyone did, even Cass. “And know that…”

Rapunzel revealed the painting full of bright colours contrasting with the simple tones of red and pink where Cassandra and Rapunzel had their foreheads pressed to one another. Rapunzel had a big smile, laughing in the moment and Cass looking and smiling lovingly at her, hands around each other’s waist.

Rapunzel stole a glance to her art partner Pascal, the chameleon gave her big thumbs up and she nodded back.

“Forehead touching is a way for two people to convey how much they trust and care for another.” Rapunzel explained her piece. Keeping it short and sweet as Cass wanted and when she made eye contact with the girl in the crowd, she could not help but smile wider, glad.

Cassandra returned the smile, scratches her cheek before she walks off.

Rapunzel knew she would get to talk to Cass later so she finished up Cassandra Week with a big round of applause and everyone going “Cassandra is amazing! Princess paintings are amazing!!”

* * *

With the end of Cassandra Week, Rapunzel looks out the window, gazing at the beautiful full moon when Cass enters. The guards always let her pass.

“Anything interesting out there?”

Rapunzel grins at the voice of her favourite person in the room. “Always...”

Cass stands behind Raps, looking at the moon sharing its light to Earth.

“But tonight, I’m a little taken away by their beauty.” Rapunzel says as she gazes at Cassandra by her side.

Cass nods in agreement, not noticing the stare until...she looks over. “Why are you looking at me?”

“Because you’re Cass.” Rapunzel answers.

Cassandra’s eyebrows knitted together, a gentle glare as her cheeks grew hot. “You don’t know what you’re saying...”

“Don’t I?” Rapunzel couldn’t hide the growing smile as she takes Cassandra’s hand into hers. “I love you, Cass. To the moon and back.”

Cass laughs; a quiet and lyrical kind which takes Rapunzel’s breath away. “Was this whole Cassandra Week a round-about way to ask me out?”

It was Rapunzel’s turn to shine a bright red, biting her bottom lips for two seconds at best before she nods eagerly. “It is. I don’t know how to ask someone out other than kissing them and declaring them my partner. And I somehow thought... That won’t work with someone as special as you, Cass.”

Cassandra holds Rapunzel’s hands tighter at each word Raps spoke, feeling her heart feeling fuller and beating faster.

“I wanted to do so much for you. And I did. And I still want to.” Rapunzel shrugs; shoulders saying _‘I guess I just can’t help it’_ , her emerald eyes saying ‘because it’s you’.

Cassandra did the last thing Rapunzel could guess - the onyx haired girl closed the distance between them, arms around Rapunzel’s waist, pulling her into a big, heartfelt hug. And before Rapunzel could comment, Cass spun them around the room - Rapunzel making gleeful sounds as Cass smiled back, till they stopped by the bed.

Rapunzel laying down, Cass propped on top. “You...You’re the only one.”

Cass stammering? A Rapunzel eyes only special. The blonde was proud and had every right to be.

“Kiss me?” Rapunzel for once did not initiate it and wanted one.

Cassandra’s eyes darted all around the room and even on Rapunzel but just couldn’t look Rapunzel in the eye or those...inviting and waiting lips.

“Too shy to do so, Cass?” Rapunzel asks genuinely but could only be heard as a taunt.

Cassandra lowers those strong arms of hers. And Rapunzel’s eyes widen as those soft, pretty lips touch hers. And Rapunzel felt fireworks explode all around before it settled into a calming stream.

Rapunzel kissed Cass back gentle and increasingly passionate as her hands go around Cass’s neck, her body rising to meet Cass pressing closer to her. She was filled with a huge buzzing feeling of warmth and fullness. With Cass as her girlfriend, Rapunzel felt complete.

**Author's Note:**

> **This was fun to write!! :”D My first ever Cassunzel~ ^w^**
> 
> **As mentioned, I am very much in love with Cassunzel as the next person XD So this idea popped in my head aaaaand, my fingers did the dancing necessary for this story to bloom!! *w***
> 
> **I hope you enjoyed it~ ^w^**
> 
> **Leave a comment if you like~ (it would be great to know your favourite parts or where I could improve!)**
> 
> **Have a great Cassandra Week, y’all! XP**


End file.
